User talk:Jedimastershark
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hawaii Five-O Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Consider merging with Five-0-pedia and/or Hawaii Five-0 wiki I left a message with Azenin (talk) over at Five-0-pedia (not what it's technically called, but...) about discussing a merger with your wiki. You should also talk to TwinRisingDragons (talk) at Hawaii Five-0 wiki about merging. Your wiki is probably the better choice to be the main wiki, since it has a more intuitive domain name, but you guys can decide. My idea would be that any non-duplicate content over at Five-0-pedia and/or Hawaii Five-0 wiki would be copied to here and then you would ask for the five0pedia and/or hawaiifive0 domain to redirect here instead of being a separate wiki at . You would also make Azenin and/or TwinRisingDragons an admin (sysop) as a sign of good faith before any copying/moving. I made a cool wiki wordmark (logo) for your wiki (that I originally made for Hawaii Five-0 wiki) that I hope you will see as an incentive to talk to Azenin and TwinRisingDragons, but you can just use it regardless. Download it and use to install it. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/logocreation/images/5/51/Hawaii_Five-0_wiki-wordmark.png Hopefully either Azenin or TwinRisingDragons responds. If you wonder why I'm doing this, it's just because I'm a fan of the show (old and new Hawaii Five-O) and I hope there will be a good wiki for it. --Fandyllic (talk) 02:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Saw you left a message with Azenin You should wait at least a few weeks for a reply. You can also use and ask Wikia staff to mediate. --Fandyllic 9:14 PM PST 7 Jan 2011 you can have it lol i sent the last 30 min looking around like wtf. i knew the banner looked like mine so i was so happy to see people working but now i see im so lost. im open to helping you out the last time i check on my site was like a week ago we can merge it what ever u wanna do its clear you put in alot more woke then i do. TwinRisingDragons wait r the wikia already merged cause i cant seem to get to mine at all Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hello. I was wondering if you could make me an admin here. I am the admin of 10 other wikia so I have a lot of experience. I was just hoping to help clean up the site a little, like deleting empty pages, creating missing pages etc. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:25, February 5, 2016 (UTC)